Something New
by Kwackerz
Summary: Akatsuki, a gang known in the school for hosting few of the school's best fighters & being ridiculously attractive. They suddenly realize they are in need of a new member. Will the new student fill it perfectly? NOT SAKU/HINA. AU HIGH-SCHOOL-THEMED
1. The Realization

This is my second fanfic. (Well... one that I feel motivated to actually do. OC's aren't really my thing anymore.) I plan to go with the AU high school-gang type of Naruto Fanfic. The main characters would be those from Akatsuki, with Sakura. And a new student! Who? Find out soon. ;D /give it away/. Well, onto the disclaimer!

**Me**: Come on, someone has got to do it! D:

**Naruto**: ...I didn't even show up yet. Kwackerz! Am I even going to be in this? /puppydog-eyes

**Me**: Uh... yes, at some point. But if you do the disclaimer, you can be up in the next chapter!

**Naruto**: Really? Okay! Kwackerz does not own me, anyone, or anything from Naruto at all! 'Ttebayo!

**Me**: Good. If I did, it would probably suck. Just saying. xD;;

**Naruto**: Good to know! ONWARDS TO THE STORY.

* * *

_**SOMETHING NEW **_

**AKATSUKI + SAKURA H. AND HINATA H.**

**Chapter 0 : **

_The realization_

* * *

The sun was shining down onto the ones still sleeping, reminding them that today was a school day. Some were lucky to wake up energized and ready for the day, while some others did not possess such luck. The students attending their town's one and only public school available had almost everything. Stereotypical people - the preps, geeks, jocks, and almost everything else - , different gangs, and vibrant people that could have made up the whole rainbow. The main groups of the school consisted of the Akatsuki, Sound, and Leaf. The sound was a nasty, secretive group. The people involved consisted of some shady, to not-so-shady. They were made up by mostly males with the occasional one or two female in it. They were the everlasting-rival to the Leaf's. The Leaf's was a bright group, refusing to be called a gang; that is if you asked one of their members. If you asked anyone else, they would have said 'annoying' or posers of the energizer bunny. It consisted of the people you normally wouldn't suspect to be together. It was a odd bunch, really. They were the rivals of the people in sound, for whoever knows how long? The last but not least gang was the Akatsuki. The members were surprisingly a close-knit bunch. But almost everything was different about one to another. With that said, the others couldn't help but agree on one thing. They were a gang consisting of the school's ridiculously attractive and best fighters. They were a neutral group. Not belonging on either sides, but get's in little run-in's with the nobody gangs. They did not squeeze in between existing rivalries, nor did they try to make things even more complicated for their outside relationships. Each member was important in some way to the school, to bring publicity to the gang. But everyone seemed to agree on one thing. One thing was different from them to the others though. You do not come to them, they come to you; thus making them the most exclusive. AKA; They were the most desired group of all.

It was a seemingly normal day for those part of Akatsuki. Nice weather, pleasant conversations, running from the fans. But one thing brought their routine out of order. By who? None other than the females in it. "We need a new girl around here." One had calmly said earlier. It was a simple statement, but the men of Akatsuki knew better. It was a silent order for all of them to 'get their asses up and find one' as stated by the other. The group consisted of a mixture of Juniors, and Seniors. Each member -as stated before- was important to the school, and had their own appearance, personalities and even their own titles.  
( A/N: I'm not going to explain their appearances... since you should already know how they look like. D; It's a waste of time to write about it. )

Actually, the whole student council consisted of these members. Pein, the 'leader' and founder of the gang was the President. The vice-president, was also his right-hand in most things. The role was taken by one of the very few females included. Her name was Konan. The secretary of the council, was a man named Itachi. Who currently had a younger brother against him in his own gang. Currently, there was two Public Relations Directors. One was a senior, with the other a junior. The senior, was a man named Sasori who had taken a liking to 'everlasting' art. In other's words, puppets. The junior was a male named Deidara. Who, like his superior also liked art. But instead, liked a more 'fleeting' type. Such as explosives, or more specific; fireworks. Also sometimes uses clay sculptures as another art method. The treasurer was a man named Kakuzu, who was practically perfect for the role. He liked to spend as little money as possible; making him the most suitable out of the whole gang to claim this role. All members were seniors, excluding the junior; Deidara.

The rest of the gang were in their own after-school clubs. A man named Kisame; tall and well-built was part of the team's swimming team. A man named Zetsu and his follower Tobi, were part of the gardening team. The remaining male, was part of the soccer club, along with another member. The remaining female member, was someone by the name of Sakura. She is part of school's soccer-team as a special member. The team's secret weapon. Why? Because she was the only female member on the entire team. Did I mention it was a all-boys team before she joined?

The gang sat down in a circle, on the roof of the school. Going from, Itachi, Konan, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sakura, Tobi, to Zetsu. It was currently free-period for them all. And the roof was their own claimed area of the school, while other gang opted for something else; not wanting to trespass Akatsuki's area. They all groaned in unison (some quieter than others); for they were all having similar thoughts. Such as, who could become their potential member? The lists they made in their brains were short. Seeing how some either already belonged to the Sound or Leaf. Which left the weak ones left. "So.. nothing right?" A feminine voice spoke sarcastically, seeing the other's distress. It was Sakura who spoke out.

"Ugh, we need some new students." It was a more calm feminine voice, this time Konan.

"...And you just realized that now, un?" Deidara spoke out this time, using his speech trademark.

"Wait, I remember we were getting a new student tomorrow." One stated, which directed everyone's attention towards the voice. Pein, the leader.

"Really? You aren't trying to get our hopes up again, Pres?" A evident chuckle was heard afterwards. Kisame.

"Thinking about it... we do. She certainly fits the 'looks' part." Another added, while pretending to think. It was Sasori.

"Ah, really? Well, ain't that just fucking dandy. Hope she ain't some weak bitch!" Someone yelled out, over the side-lines conversations. The foul-mouthed language should have been a dead give-away. Hidan, of course.

"Hidan.. you really need to shut the fuck up sometimes." Sakura playfully scolded, lightly smacking him over the head.

"Like you aren't, Pinky? God, you shouldn't swear. A huge turn-off." He playfully replied, which soon escalated into a full-blown argument. It was a normal thing actually, but to anyone else it would look like they were ready to rip the other apart.

Little did they know, that the new student would actually affect them.

* * *

Well... how was it? :D I plan to make this a romance-fanfic. But not the 'omg, i just saw you and I think I'm falling in love with you.' types. Of course not. D: I'm taking it slow. So, any ideas for pairings? I was thinking of making it HidanxSakura (my favorite crack pairing. LOL.) But, what about little Hinata? Who do you guys think? It could be anyone! OH! I really don't plan on adding this sometime in the story, but here are the members of each gang.

Akatsuki: Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Sakura (formerly from Leaf), Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara.

Leaf: Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro.

Sound: Sasuke (formerly from Leaf), Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kimmimaro,

I really have no idea on who to put on Sound exactly.. any ideas anyone? = A =;;

Alright, that is all I really need to add. So, review and I'll update faster! (Confused? Asked questions you have and I'll answer them!)


	2. The New Student

_Standarad Disclaimer applied. _

* * *

_**SOMETHING NEW**_

**AKATSUKI + SAKURA H. AND HINATA H.**

**Chapter 1 :**

_The new student_

* * *

The rest of the day went by normally. Finish school and it's after-school activities, meet up and do things, and then go their own seperate ways. Almost all of the members had one thing in their minds. 'Who exactly, is the new student?'

* * *

The very next day, the new student had a pleasant morning. Actually, better than what most could have. A faint ringing was heard, indicating that it just came off. It slowly increased in volume now becoming an annoying beep. Beep, beep, beep, bee-. A slow arm poked out of lavender sheets, only to press the snooze button and then drop back down onto the bed as the alarm stopped. The girl softly exhaled before rising from her bed. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand; waking herself up further. A loud knock came from her doorway. She hmm'd a response, waiting for the person to explain. "Hinata. It's time to get ready for your school." A deep, masculine voice spoke out from behind the door.

* * *

The voice was recognizable. It was my father, once again telling me to get ready for a new school. I really didn't know why we even moved in the first place; seeing how my father refused to tell me anything. I mumbled an okay, then listened to his fading footsteps disappear before getting up from my bed. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed before glancing at the clock. It was around six in the morning. I had some time before school started. I got up from my bed, before walking over to my closet. I saw that the school required uniforms, even though it was a public one. I wondered why before, but my cousin told me it was because since the town only had one public school; they didn't want strangers entering. I understood why now, seeing how dangerous it could be. I grabbed it gently, slipping the folded uniform off of the hanger. I then tucked it underneath my arm and then started towards the bathroom to clean myself up.

I first glanced at myself in the mirror, and sighed. I left the clothes on the sink counter, before changing my direction towards the shower. I first turned both the hot and cold knobs at the same turn, hoping that it would turn out more warm. I slide a bare hand inside, and felt the temperature was somewhat pleasant. I pulled off my last night's clothing, before hopping into the shower and cleaning myself. After a few minutes, I turned the water off, and reached out to grab a fluffy-white towel. I wrapped it around my bare body, before securing it and then stepping out. I started to dry my hair, using another towel. After that I saw it was only damp. I shrugged and grabbed a comb lying down on the counter next to my clothes. (Where did that come from?) I began to comb my hair, returning back to it's silky, soft state. I grabbed it and let it slowly slip through my fingers, watching it cascade down my back. I smiled at this, and then dropped the towel from myself and started dressing. The uniform consisted of a plain, button-up shirt with a black pleated skirt that ended just a few inches above my knees. It also had a grey tie, but father had said that after my first day of school I could have picked whichever color I wanted; seeing how ties really weren't necessary. I personally found this information pleasant. It also had a beige, cotton vest. Again, optional. But I decided to wear it anyways. I ran a quick check-up on my appearance and nodded my head approvingly at myself. I then exited the bathroom, and then grabbed my backpack off of the computer desk. I then exited my room, only to find my cousin; Neji downstairs. He must of heard my walking down, since his head snapped up at the slightest sound. (A/N: Again, I don't plan on adding explanations to appearances unless it is truly needed.)

"Hey, Neji-san." I greeted the older Hyuuga, and smiling at him slightly. Which only he responded with a nod as a greeting. "So, are you ready for school? I'll be taking you there today. So I can show you the way to get their, and you know. Things you need to know." I nodded, but then glanced at the kitchen and shook my head to myself. I wasn't really hungry at the moment. "Let's go now? I don't feel like having anything to eat right now." I said while glancing at the overhanging clock behind my cousin. He nodded, then turned towards where the front door was located. I quickly followed seeing how as soon as I moved my feet he only increased his speed. "You should know that, there are three groups in the school, Hinata." He started off, I only nodded to show that I was listening. "I'm part of the Leaf. Don't look so surprised. I'm only telling you this, because if the... others found out you were my cousin. I don't know what would happen." My mouth was slightly hung open, at the news but I closed it hastily seeing how he reacted to my expression. "I'm not forcing you to join the Leaf. But you must not join the Sound. No matter what." I nodded, and then took note of his green tie. "Hey Neji... why is your tie green?" I asked, but I already guessed the answer. Maybe the Leaf's color? "It's because I am a Leaf member. Again, three gangs equals three main colors. Leaf is green, Sound is purple.. the last one is.. Akatsuki. They are red." "What's wrong with Sound?" I asked. I also took note of how Neji frowned at me mentioning the name. "You don't want to know." He answered. I inwardly sighed seeing how I wasn't going to get any further information about them from him. Other than to stay clear of the purple-tied people. "What about the Akatsuki?" His face slowly turned back to normal, a neutral expression on his face. "They practically run the school. All the members are big-shots. They take up the student council, while the rest are in clubs and sports teams. Someone told me that they are searching for a new member. The whole female population of the school is practically going crazy at this chance." He answered, with an amused snort. I giggled at this. But then I saw a big... no wait. Huge. School come into view. Neji also saw it and smiled a little. "We are here. Come on, I'll bring you to the office to get your things." I followed him without another word, but noticed how girls sometimes stop to stare dreamily at him, then glare at me. Fangirlish much? I nervously picked up my pace, walking side by side with the cousin. Aside from the glaring, and the staring, the rest of the walk was in comfortable silence.

They soon stopped in front a big, double doors that was made of glass, making the room inside see-through. It was only the office, though so much wasn't going on. Neji held the door open for me and I walked inside with him right behind me. A girl sitting behind a desk staring at a screen, she had black cropped hair and black eyes the same hue looked up and saw me. "Oh! Hello, what can I do for you sweetie?" She asked, smiling politely. I shuffled my feet, before speaking. "Uh... I'm the new student. Hinata Hyuuga." I informed her, watching as her eyes slightly widened and then scan the screen before nodding. "Ah, nice to meet you! Neji-kun, nice to see you again." She nodded in his direction, which he took as his chance to leave. "Hold on... let me find your schedule... Here it is!" She exclaimed, then pressed a single button before a paper came out of the small printer beside the computer. She pulled it out, fanned it a bit before handing it to me. I grabbed it and read it over, memorizing it. "You have for homeroom, right?" I replied with a nod. "Ah.. we have a student from that class somewhere here. Let's hope that maybe she will show you around." And if on cue, a slightly-raised voice was heard.

"What do you mean? I did not hit him on purpose! I just kicked the ball for practice, ya'know? And then the boy was standing there; everyone told him to move, but did he? Nooo! Don't blame it on me when he is both deaf, and can't handle a hit!" The voice was obviously female.

But then another voice was heard. "What do you mean, deaf? I am not deaf you bitch! Plus, do I want to be here at the very beginning of school? No! I don't want to deal with this shit early in the morning!" This time it was a more masculine voice.

"Well it's your fucking fault for not moving! I could be doing something productive right now, you know?" Then a loud bang was heard, another slightly older voice was heard over the other two's yelling.

"Enough! Sakura... Hidan.. We should already be used to this, but please. Refrain from swearing in my office. Thanks. Now, since it is early like you mentioned.. you guys are free to go." Along with some shuffling, soon the door which I guessed was the Principal's office (after seeing the huge 'PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE' plaque on the door) two people emerged from the room. One was a male, which I guessed was Hidan. And the other was a odd-colored girl (what am I saying? I have odd-colored eyes.) which I guessed was Sakura. I also saw their red ties, one was slightly looser than the other. Akatsuki members? They were both grumbling their complaints at each other before the secretary, Shizune (I read off the name-tag.) stopped them. "Ano.. Sakura-chan? Can you please show Hinata-chan here the way to her classes? Seeing how she shares homeroom with you." The girl only glanced at me, back to the Shizune, then back to me and shrugged. "Sure, let's go." She said before walking towards the glass door.

I followed behind her, and saw the boy from earlier sticking close to the female. They were both whispering to each other about something I couldn't quite hear. I looked around, and saw people fangasming all over these two. I understand why actually, the guy was totally a babe-magnet (not that I would actually admit that out loud) and the girl was drop-dead gorgeous. I heard the people in the hallway whispering things like, "Oh my god! It's actually them!" Was Akatsuki that big? "It's the soccer-duo! So cool.. I want to be Akatsuki.." Soccer-duo? "Whoa, isn't Hidan like.. totally hot?" I was mentally giggling at this. "No way! Itachi-kun is totally a sex-god compared to Hidan!" What the hell...? Suddenly, my shoulder was tapped and I looked and saw Hidan was gone. Which left only the pink-haired girl and I. "Hello, I'm Sakura. Nice to see a new face around here." She started off, obviously waiting for me to respond. "Hi.. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as I mentioned my last name.. oh wait. Was that it? The whole 'Neji-is-my-cousin-and-he's-not-in-your-gang' thing? She quickly shook her head and started walking again. "Ah.. another Hyuuga! Your cousin is somewhat... pleasant. Would you look at that. Here we are." She said, gesturing towards the sliding doors of the room. What was up with these randomly-styled doors? She slid it open, and the once loud classroom inside grew quiet. All were staring at Sakura, but she seemed unfazed. Instead, she murmured to me to follow her and some simple things about their homeroom teacher. On how he was always late and all.

"Alright, alright! Here we have a new student today joining us! Her name is Hinata Hyuuga; make her feel welcomed! Yeah!" She yelled and cheered, also throwing her hands into the air; which everyone did the same in doing. After they quieted down, she started chuckling. "Nice, does anyone here have any questions for Hinata?" She asked, and a bunch of hands flew into the air. She pointed at a random person, and Hinata saw he also wore a green tie. He had blond hair, blue eyes and scars on his cheeks in the shape of whiskers. A bad fight with a cat? "Oh! Are you Neji Hyuuga's cousin?" He yelled, which was responded with a nod. "Cool! Do you think she is the same as the other one, Ino?" He nudged his elbow into a girl at his side, which I guessed was Ino. "I hope not, Naruto.. it would stink. But look! She looks so nice!" Their conversation got quieter, and I scanned the room and saw a handful of people wearing different colored ties. Some were purple (Oh no!), red, green, and some with no ties. Sakura then pointed to another person with a purple tie. "Do you want to join Sound?" He asked, his hair reminded me of a duck's butt. Not a good impression. "No thanks." I politely rejected, my cousin's word ringing through my head. Then the door opened again, showing a teacher (I think..) with gravity-defying silver hair. Half of his face was covered with a mask. "Stealing my job again, Sakura? Really.. if you keep this up, I might not feel guilty about being late." And a few loud outburst of, 'Your late again, Kakashi!' Sakura though grumbled, "And I'm only doing this because this class is in utter chaos without some teacher here.." Before walking away and grabbing my arm and pulling me with her. Halfway to her seat, I looked over her shoulder (I'm only... 5'3! Shush. And she's like... 5'6?) and saw a group of males sitting there. "Hey, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu!" She greeted, raising her other hand to her head in a mock-salute. She sat down at an empty desk and pulled me down to an empty one beside her. (Dang.. she's strong.) The males she mentioned from before, scooted their own desks closer to hers, and then they started engaging in their own conversation. Most of it were hushed whispers, and some quiet mumbles. But even though I wasn't paying attenion I heard one sentence from Sakura that directed my attention towards her. "If she's anything like her cousin.. I think she should join.. but let's give it a few days..." and then rest was drowned out. I inwardly sighed, once more. How many times have I been compared to him? More than I can count. I guess it was because of this 'shy' facade I kept up. The rest of homeroom was actually pretty interesting. I just observed people with the main colors ties and pretty much figured out their personalities. Sakura asked for my schedule; and it turned out that I had class with her gang-member.. Deidara, was it?

As soon as she said that, she bolted up; and ordered her blonde friend to bring me to class. (It was Biology.) Sakura however told me that she had the next class after that with that. Also added that when class was over she'd pick me up. (She said she had English. in the same class.) So, with the grace only a Hyuuga could possess, I rose from my seat, and waited for Deidara to join me. Of course, it wasn't long. Soon, we were out the door, and towards our next class.

* * *

Fhew! Finally done... = v = I'm sure I made mistakes here and there.. but that's okay! xD;; Sorry this chapter was more of a 'sakura and hinata meet' kind of thing. I'll post up their schedules soon enough... I also tried getting a general idea of how Akatsuki's members are like. (Natural-leader I guess... haha.) Well, that's it for this chapter!

READ AND REVIEW! (and suggest a pairing for little Hina-chan!)


	3. The Fangirls's Opinions!

_Standard disclaimer applied._

* * *

_**SOMETHING NEW**_

**AKATSUKI + SAKURA H. AND HINATA H.**

**Chapter 2 :**

_The fangirl's opinions..!_

* * *

After our new friend Hinata left for her class along with Deidara, I sat back down in my seat. It was located in the back, the side closest to the door. I remembered that in class, there was groups. In each group was three desks. I sighed, before getting up and fixing the desks. Two were placed side by side, with another desk facing towards them. I looked around for a familiar face, and saw the lazy, pinapple-haired boy taking a nap on his desk near the window. I sighed, before walking over to him and then tapping his shoulder. He looked up at me, before sighing and muttering his trademark. He rose from his chair, and slowly walked over to his chair. I followed after him, trying to slow down my pace so that I didn't step on his feet. We made it back to our seats, with him claiming the odd-ended seat, and me sitting down at one of the pair chairs. I looked up to the front of the class, and saw that somehow Kakashi- sensei managed to sneak out of the classroom. I swear, one of these days I will tail after him to see where he goes. Laying my head down on the desk, I waited for the rest of the other students to arrive.

It wasn't long, because soon after I did that, the door slamming open, feet shuffling were soon heard. I inwardly groaned, and then rolled my head over for my chin to rest on the desk. I looked around, and saw the class almost full. Except the other person that was in our assigned group. The classroom was soon noisy with chatter, while I thought about going up front and 'stealing Kakashi's job'. But, I decided against it. If I did, they would have to pay me. After a few more minutes of listening to other's conversations; loud footsteps were heard outside the door. Slowly, they got louder. I frowned, but after a minute the doors slide open with a loud thud, and a blue-haired male was standing at the doorway catching to his breath. "Hey, Kisame!" I called over to my friend, who was also part of the Akatsuki. Said male looked up, in my direction before giving me a toothy grin. "Yo Sakura!" He called over, while closing the door behind him and walking over to our group. "You know, sensei is always late. Yet, you go into a panic-state when you are late. Why?" I said, before chuckling at him. He slid down into the seat beside me, before answering. "I dunno really... hey. Hidan!" The silver haired man was sitting at his desk, watching his two other partners argue with each other before glancing back at us. "What, asswipe? Can't you see I'm fucking busy?" Both Kisame and I shrugged. Before I glanced at the clock, then looked at Kisame. "I'm going to take a short nap. Wake me when Kakashi-sensei comes." I said, before crossing my arms on my desk, and laying my head down.

It must have only passed 10 minutes. Because, soon after I felt asleep I was waken up with loud noises, and some people yelling. I glanced up from my desk and looked around the classroom for the two offenders... And there it was. Hidan's group. He was sitting back, watching while the other was screaming insults at each other. I think it was Suigetsu from Sound... and Kiba? What was he doing now? I sleepily rose from my desk. Before stomping over to their desks. I promptly brought my hand back, to smack Hidan over the head for not doing anything. "Ugh... Hidan, you know. You really have to stop being the bystander. Do some shit and let me sleep! You know what? Shikamaru!" I called out, the called person sitting up from his seat and looking in my direction. "Switch seats with Hidan, seeing how he isn't doing diddlysquat! Calm down your friend! I need a nap." I said, before grabbing Hidan's collar and stomping over to my seat pulling him with me. "So troublesome... Kiba. Stop it. Cool down. Do whatever helps. No need to fight." He called out while getting out his seat, with his backpack on and walking over to the previous seat of Hidan's. I let go of his collar halfway, before practically jumping into my seat beside Kisame. "Did you see the new student yet, Kisame?" I said, before yawning and returning to my old position. I soon fell asleep, after getting comfortable.

* * *

Right after Sakura had fallen asleep, their teacher just walking in through the door and seemingly ignored his class for the day. "Read your books for the rest of the class." It was a simple instruction. Kakashi then walked over to his desk, kicked his feet up, and pulled out his signature books. 'Make-out Paradise'. Hidan and Kisame, though decided it was a good idea to ignore that given instruction and just chat to each other until class had ended. Though, even through the bell ringing, and the constant shaking from her seating partners; did not wake her up at all. They each shared a look. "Do you think..." Kisame had started, before Hidan answered. "...Yeah." Hidan sighed, gathered his things, and stood up from his chair. "Put her on my back... again." Hidan ordered to the older, taller, and bigger male. Kisame only nodded before doing exactly he was told. "See you guys later." He had said, before waving and walking out the door to the next class. Hidan, left to bring Sakura to her next class; started out the door with backpack in hand ignoring the constant fangirl/boy's stares. There was some stirring on his shoulder, before he heard a female groan.

* * *

I woke up, and saw a crowded hallway all looking in my direction. Huh? I looked to my side, and saw the ever-so-familiar face of Hidan. Oh okay... wait. What? "Hidan?" I called out, only to glance at him and grunt a response. "Oh... it's time for Chemistry right?" He nodded. "Right. We need to go pick up Hinata, by the way." He gave me an disbelieving look. "Don't give me that look. She's in Biology, not too far from Chemistry. Now come on, choo-choo train." I stated childishly, pulling myself back a bit and grabbing onto his shoulders. Him carrying me out of class? Nothing new. But these... fans. Eugh. Always making a big deal. "OHMIGOSHHH! SO CUTE, SAKURA AND HIIIIDAN PIGGYBACKING!" I heard some fangirl squeal. I admit, you have the guts, random girl. After that simple statement the rest of the hallway that wasn't paying attention to us was now staring at us. I shared a look with Hidan before we both shrugged. It was a silent conversation. It was mostly for the fun and the randomness, but I wrapped my arms around his neck while he was yelling things like. "Take a fucking picture! I'll last even longer!" Even though he pretended that he did mean it, people whipped out their phones and then did just that. A bunch of flashes, clicks, and fans squealing was all we heard while Hidan and I were posing for pictures. Me with my arms around his neck, and him lying his head slightly on my own. After a bit, the crowd finally dispersed to my liking. Hidan saw this, and started to walk towards the classroom where Biology was taught.

After only a few minutes, and stepping foot into a new hallway, we were getting photographed by fans with no ties, and some other colored ties. Hm. "Walk faster, Hidan!" I yelled out, gripping his shoulder's tighter. He only mumbled something that sounded something like, 'i would go faster if you weren't so fat' but I decided to ignore it.. this time. But I did keep note of the insult for later. After forcing him to sprint down hallways, we managed to dodge our school's cameras and anything else we managed to get to the class. I reached over Hidan's shoulder, and pulled the door open. "Hey, Hinat-!"

Well, that was surprising. I didn't except THAT at all. Nope, not one bit. Little Hinata pulling Karin's hair, with one hand and punching Ino's face in the other? Nope. No fucking way. What happened I wonder? "Oi! Slut-faced and Pig! Back the fuck up and come on, Hinata!" I hollered out, over the noise of the class. I saw some blue hair pass by me. I glanced over my shoulder and recognized Konan. She then mouthed, 'we need her for akatsuki' I nodded to her, before waiting patiently on Hidan's back for Hinata to hurry up.

* * *

I heard a feminine but familiar voice yelling over the chants and insults thrown at each other, and looked around and saw at the door... was Sakura. On Hidan's back? What. I mentally shrugged off, being too busy at the moment. I grabbed both - Karin's and Ino's - face and pushing them back. I then grabbed my things at my desk nearby, and pushed through the crowd towards the door where Sakura was waiting. "Time already?" I asked, while glancing at the clock. Oh would you look at that, it was. She nodded. "What happened?" I shrugged, "Uh... insulted me, pushed me around. So I thought, 'why not'?" I replied nonchalantly. At that, both Sakura and Hidan bursted into laughter. Him lurching over, and Sakura struggling to stay on. I guessed they didn't like them either. "Let's go?" Sakura nodded, and patted Hidan's shoulder once more and shouting, "Let's go choo-choo train!" I giggled a bit at this. While walking towards our next class, Sakura turned towards me. "Did you meet any other kids with red ties? Ya'know, Akatsuki?" I nodded. "I met... Itachi, Konan, and Sasori. They practically jumped me as soon as Deidara said I was the new student. I was surprised." She seemed satisfied with my answer. "Hey... Hinata. I don't want to force you or anything, you heard about how Akatsuki needs a new female member right?" I nodded again. "Right... I don't want to force or pressure you into joining, but... how would you feel about joining Akatsuki? There is a lot of benefits I'll tell you that." There was a long pause, mostly because of me thinking.

Should I accept? Or, not? What benefits? I was having a fight with myself at the moment. Sakura must have seen my struggling to find an answer. I guess she expected a quick answer. "I see. You are allowed to think. When you finally come up with an answer, meet Akatsuki on the roof during sixth period. They probably know I asked you by now." Hidan decided to suddenly chuckle, and add in. "In the meantime, we; meaning Akatsuki will back the fuck up and let you think. I seriously recommend joining though. Better than the other pansy-assed gangs there is." He then stopped walking, and stopped in front of the door. "Hah! We are finally here! Your fat-ass can finally get off." Sakura frowned for a moment, before putting gripping her hands around his neck and shaking his head around. "I'm not a fat-ass! Your just fucking weak!" She screamed back. I ignored the arguing pair, before sliding in the classroom. Behind me, was Sakura choking Hidan screaming at him, Hidan yelling insults at her, and soon. They sat down at a lab table as partners still managing to yell at each other.

"I am not fucking weak! Your just too fat! I mean seriously, what the hell do you eat?"

"For fuck's sake man! For the last time, I am not fat! You do not, and might I add NEVER call a girl fat!"

"You calling yourself a girl? Hahah, good one!"

"...Hidan, you asshole!" And with that said, Sakura pounced Hidan to the floor, with her still gripping his neck harder and slamming his head down onto the floor repeatedly.

"Ow, you bitch that hurts! Your going to give me brain damage! And, your crushing me! Goddamit, Sakura!"

"You already have brain da-! Ow!" She yelled back, cut off when a small chemistry book was thrown at her head. She looked towards the direction where the book came from, and saw Sasori. One of the seniors in Akatsuki. "What the hell was that for Sasori!" Said man walked over to the fighting pair with arms crossed before sighing and shaking his head. "Sakura... Hidan. Really, again? Look around, your fan's are gossiping about your love fights." Love fights? Sakura sighed, and slumped her shoulders, before climbing off of Hidan and sitting down at the lab table Hidan had picked out. It ends just like that? Hidan then got up from the floor, rubbing his head and sitting down beside Sakura. "Ow, I have a headache. Thank you very fucking much." It started just like that, and ended already? Whoa. Sasori then sat at a table behind the now chatting away pair, with an empty seat. Well, was empty. A red-head slide into the seat next to him, and was trying to be flirty. Wait, was that Karin? Shit. I sat down at a table next to Sakura's and Hidan's with an average looking girl with shoulder length wavy hair, and a shade lighter than her hair brown eyes. She was sighing dreamily at the table beside us. "Does that happen everyday?" I asked, hoping she heard me.

She must have, seeing how fast her head spun, I swore I heard something crack. "It does, but seriously! They need to just admit they're feelings for each other..." She sighed dreamily again. I mentally facepalmed. Wow. "..Feelings for each other?" It looked like they really wanted to kill each other. "What, do you mean they can't see it? They are so lovey-dovey when no one is looking, but they don't notice it! I got a bunch of pictures of earlier!" She said, before shoving her gray camera cellphone in my face. Right there, on the screen was a picture of Hidan giving Sakura a piggyback. I thought it was cute, seeing how it didn't look like they weren't yelling at each other. "And then, they started posing for pictures~! Ohmygosh! So cuuuuuuteee." She then pulled it back, clicked a few buttons and let me look at a new picture. It was cute, again. It was of Sakura, with her arms (not hands) wrapped around his neck, and him leaning his head. Cute! But I won't be all fangirlish over it. No way. "Aw, that's so cute." I replied. I grabbed the phone from the girl's hand (I don't bother with her name) and tried getting Sakura's attention. "Hey Sakura! Look at this cute picture! It's so... ahh!" I said, mocking the fangirl-tone. She looked over at me, with a raised eyebrow. I threw the phone towards her, and she easily caught it. The girl I was sitting with was staring at me, "You talk to Sakura-san? Oh Em Gee! So cool, what's your name?" I quickly answered with my name, focused on watching their reactions.

Sakura only glanced at the phone's screen, before looking away and doing a double take. She started to stare at it, before the corners of her mouth curved upwards, and she started laughing. She then showed it to Hidan, and he had the same reaction. What was so funny? I saw Sakura then pull her own red cellphone out of nowhere, and I guessed; send it to hers and Hidan's phones. They started whispering to each other. What were they saying? I tried to listen harder, but instead all I got was Hidan wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders, and her using one hand to take a picture of them, and using to other to form a 'peace' sign. They both looked at it approvingly, and then she called over to me. "Hey Hinata, tell whoever you got it from; 'thanks for the cute pic!'" She said, throwing it back. I fumbled with it a bit, but managed to get it back securely. I gave it back to the girl sitting next to me, and saw that she was staring at me with big watery eyes. "Ohmygosh! Hinata-chan! Thank you so much for showing them!" She then looked at the picture that they took on her phone and started squealing like crazy. What the hell. She then started to press random buttons on her phone, a million at a minute. A few seconds later, a bunch of beeps went off in class; people's cellphones? Everyone then looked at their cell-phones, and started cheering. People need to find a new hobby. I looked to my side, and saw Hidan's face in a frown (because of how fast the pictures spread?) and Sakura patting his back.

Just then, the Chemistry teacher walked in; introduced himself to me, and started class.

* * *

It was not fun at all. As it turned out, my partner was a complete brain-less fangirl. I mean, right after class started she managed to mix the wrong two items. And boom! It exploded on her. Wasn't I glad that I was reading it over to her? Yes, very. Now here I am. Sitting here, doing the rest of the work by myself. I outwardly sighed. And put the beaker I help in my hand back down and listened to other people's conversations. I heard Karin and Sasori first. "Neh... Sasori-kun? I put that with this, right?" (Playing the dumb act? Or maybe not acting.) "Don't call me Sasori-_kun_. And yes, you do that." He answered. I switched my ears towards Hidan's and Sakura's table. "Should I make it explode too, Sakura? We can always skip this shitty class." Ohohoh! To do what, exactly? ...Darn fangirls for putting ideas into my head. "No, you will not. Because 1, you might get it to explode on me. 2, I am doing quite bad in this class, and 3. So are you." She answered. Hah! After finishing our work, class ended. The next few classes were actually nothing exciting. Since I decided to stay away from fangirls for them to not influence me any futher, and I was thinking about Akatsuki's request.

Before I knew it, it was sixth period. Time for them to give them answer. I asked some kid's with no ties for directions to the roof. He then gave it, and currently right now. I think I am somewhere near. I climbed countless steps of stairs, before I stopped at a heavy door. I pulled it open slightly, and peered inside. There they were. I saw Sakura, and most of the Akatsuki I already met in my previous classes in a circle. I slowly stepped outside, getting greeted with a gust of wind. Sakura saw me first, since she waved towards me and motioned for me to come over. I did as I was told, and waved back. "So, Hinata. What is your answer?"

I shuffled my feet a bit, before opening my mouth to speak in a loud, clear voice. "I ... -"

* * *

Hah! A nice place to end it, no? I wanted to for this chapter to be about 'Sakura's and Hidan's relationship' and Hinata's view on things so far. (Can you guess what Sakura and Hidan are doing? |D) And also wanted some random fangirl somewhere in here. Sorry for any mistakes you come across. Well, that's it for this update!

REVIEW, PLEASE?


End file.
